User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 9
Abandoned-Trash Please remember to remove other tags when you slap this one on. Makes my random abandoned tagging sprees easier. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:28, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :There's no reason necessarily to remove a stub tag when adding an Abandoned-Trash tag. In fact, I'd argue that it's best not to remove such tags given that even though it's in trash, the problem is not that it's been voted down, merely that no one's working on it. A stub is still a stub, even if it's been abandoned, and we'd still like to see it expanded/voted on. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:22, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::It just means it's still in the stubs category, the abandoned tag says to remove em, but meh, you're DE, you can do what you like I hear. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:40, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, he can't. (He considered making a bot to spam the entire wiki and shut down the rest of the admins once - true story.) He's just usually right when he does do stuff. :::Ideally, though, we'd have an Abandoned-Trash-Stub tag or something like that, but that'd be a bitch to type out. -- Armond Warblade 14:50, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I suppose we could make one tag and then give it a parameter (testing, trial, stub, or trash). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:37, 30 April 2008 (EDT) =( — SkaKid 17:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Having my talk page pinged repeatedly for no legitimate reason is annoying. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Hi Frw banned skakid for 3 weeks because of a sockpuppet, and you and everyone know it wont acomplish anything but another guy on pvx that get trolled heavier when skakid gets unbanned, also he is active an bm and has something to do thats valueble, even though he trll alot... but its just unnecesary tbh. Fishels슴Mc슴Jihad 17:41, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :He could troll less, tbh. more than half of the shit he does isn't anywhere near funny. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:42, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm fine with the ban, Fish. 212.94.75.43 17:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :No, Fvr permabanned him, I reduced that to 3 weeks. To be perfectly honest, this place has gone to hell, and a big part of that is all the idiotic trolling that goes on around here. It's something I'm really, really tired of, and whether or not a ban will accomplish anything, something has to be done to try to remedy all the idiocy. I really couldn't care less about the sockpuppetry if that was all Ska ever did wrong, but at a certain point, it just becomes ludicrous. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:46, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::But... it owns ra! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:46, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::You don't troll right after DE says something like that >_> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Rly? Thanks for telling me m8, i didnt see. Ok, now i'm talkign serious, do you really think i'm stupid? I'm not. Let people troll, i agree with banning for sockpuppet, but just trolling, who cares if we ruin eachother talk pages and user pages? Not like anyone bothers, and it makes pvx actually fun instead of having to say 100 times how 2 play GW. Look at most of the epic trollers - me, tab, fish for example. We fuck up eachothers pages, troll like hell, but still, we're serious on discussion pages and still explain stuff. That pretty much compares for my part, if not, shoot me. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:51, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::There's plently of trolling on talk pages and even in votes. I can't be arsed to look it up and I'm affraid I won't find that much, but still. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:53, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I got an example (yay), Skakid restored Mizouman's vote on Shockaxe like 20 times. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:54, 8 May 2008 (EDT) DE (from what I figured) means the stuff like posting huge pointless pictures on Build discussion pages, posting dumb shit like "o dis failz" or "lol needz moar echo mending". Although the talk page trolling gets annoying sometimes too. 91.121.7.211 17:59, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :That's actually the more harmless trolling, tbf. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:00, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :As I said to Unexist on MSN, there's reasonable trolling and then there's "We're gonna flood RCs with our idiocy" trolling. Even then, if people could remember to use Minor Edit more than like 1% of the time when they're being idiots and if they could restrict it to just user talk pages it might be ok. It might also help if the trolling wasn't constantly resulting in 1RR violations, NPA violations, etc. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:03, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Pfft! "I Feel like failing" i think was a decent enoguh reason for my vote :P I mean i WAS/AM goign to change it after i took the initiative to destroy that crap build and make a half'decent one. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 15:23, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :IF DE removes; he's right. Lrn the rules. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:41, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::Rules are boring. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 08:04, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::Rules on a wiki are like Laws in real life....if you don't follow them...something bad happens =s ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:35, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Can you help me? Hello! I would like to change my signature but the "how-to"-page is not very helpful to me. can you explain to me how to do it? like changing the color of the letters or adding a small picture? You can delete this from your talk page again off course. Breitschleif 13:04, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Have a look at my signature in the page code, should be self-explanatory. You can change your sig by clicking "my preferences" at the top right, make sure to check the "raw signature" checkbox when changing your signature though. Ask away if you have any more questions. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:06, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Isnt it nice When u can delete ur own screw-ups?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 01:56, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :I guess... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:58, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Enter Since I mentioned you in the page (see the Aristocratic Walruses). --20pxGuildof 16:11, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Protection Should do yours too tbh... ~~ 20:13, 27 May 2008 (EDT) New contest User:Wizardboy777/Dual Primary Contest. Could be interesting. And I figure lots of people have this page watched, so I don't have to post this notice in many places :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:13, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Please, fix the mail system first. I've entered twice and I had no reaction whether it was received, or anything that makes me sure of that I had a chance to win. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:27, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::This isn't an offical contest and requires no emailing of anything. And we're not sure what the deal is with the Razer™ contests atm. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Obviously awesome # (diff) (hist) . . User:Defiant Elements‎; 13:37 . . (0) . . Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs | block) -- Armond Warblade 17:43, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :'Having my talk page pinged repeatedly for no legitimate reason is annoying. *Defiant Elements* +talk 17:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT)' —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:46, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Trolling When I call something bad, I offer a reason for it. Isn't that constructive? A relatively sincere question here. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:17, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Depends on the reason. As I stated in a rant which I recently removed from my talk page, ultimately, we aim to teach (if for no better reason than that that's the most we can hope to achieve). If the "reason" you offer accomplishes that goal, then it is indeed constructive. However, if I, for instance, post on the talk page of a Dagger Ranger and say "Dagger Rangers fail," the author is unlikely to learn anything from that comment. More likely than not, they'll think I'm an elitist asshole and go right on using their build. It's true, Dagger Rangers are bad by virtue of the fact that they are Dagger Rangers, but a more constructive response would indicate why that fact is true. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:36, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Basically spamming "you are bad", "you dont know a shit about "X"" and "I have played at much higher levels than you did so stfu" is not constructive kind of posting. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:45, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::So basicly, having brains will get you banned, and being dumb doesn't. God, I love the internet. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Pretty sure that's backwards? Having brains and sharing them = no ban. Having brains and acting dumb = ban. -- Armond Warblade 17:20, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::wuts trolin m8? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Defiant, instances of telling people they're bad (for instance, recommending the proverbial 20/20 -5/20 equipment) shouldn't need to warrant a detailed explanation as to why. Top players have written entire thesis's on those matters, and I'm assuming PvX is the incorrect place to do the same. And saying "the build is garbage because it lacks an IAS" is an absolutely valid denial of legitimacy. I suppose that's a more accurate summation of my point. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 22:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The point is with your example of an IAS, you can just say, "needs an IAS", there's no need to say it's crap, regardless of opinion or fact. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:39, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Snow, you know ou did it wrong, going around the site spamming "This build is so baed go uninstall noob" kind of stuff will make a lot of people freak out, especially the op's, that is disruptive, that is rude and that is wrong so stop QQing ur posts are fine now and keep it that way. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:51, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Stop fucking provoking him Igor. — Skakid 14:54, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lolwut Im not provoking him, stop provoking me to say all I think about u. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:56, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::...This is exactly why you shouldn't have been unbanned. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:57, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Stop the asshatedry plz, spamming "Stop trolling" after my every post on talk pages like ska did yesturday eve is just stupid, snow trolled and its pointless trying to prove overwise, now its fine. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:01, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Ok, Igor. You've posted your thoughts about Snow on his talk, on the AN, and here. DE reviewed the matter and decided a warning was sufficient for now. Time to move on and ignore him. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:13, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Tab Block I was looking through his contribs and really didn't notice anything relating to Igor. I was just wondering. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :About 10 cm above "...This is exactly why you shouldn't have been unbanned. --User:Ibreaktoilets 14:57" Although it might just be truth.--84.24.206.123 12:48, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::I didn't notice Panic's Pokemon page though and how it kinda got into an NPA fest. My bad. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:49, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :edit conflict I blocked him primarily because of the escalation occurring here. It was essentially a pre-emptive ban (thus the reason it was only one day long -- give 'em both a chance to cool down, etc.). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:50, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::DE, Igor provokes every single flame he gets involved in. This is pretty much undeniable. Step1: make stupid comment Step2: defend stupid comment step3: throw around NPA and flaming/trolling Step4: invoke you. Despite my relatively recent debut onto this wiki, it's apparent even to me. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:36, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::I say block him longer ^^-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 14:39, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I have to say, Igor does cause a lot of his own problems. If he could have just left Tab and Panic alone to discuss pokemons, clearly it was between them and neither of them particularly like Igor, nothing would have happened. - 14:42, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Which is why I banned him as well. The fact is though, as hackneyed as it may sound, it takes two to tango, and Tab shouldn't have risen to the bait by PAing Igor. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 18:12, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Permaban me please. Brandnew. 13:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :need to... escape from wiki.... please permaban... before it is too late! — Skakid 13:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::That's the exact reason. Brandnew. 13:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Igor TBH he really didnt do anything wrong.-- 13:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Except start a fight every time he logged on. Not to mention that he proxied another profile to evade his ban. Real mature, he is. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 15:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::No, he definitely deserves his permaban. He's had plenty of chances. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:41{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::Yeah this pretty much changed my mind. He deserves his ban. No 15:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) just drop it please. — Skakid 16:23, 30 June 2008 (EDT) I've rendered my decision. I have, however, advised Igor to contact Auron if he wishes to contest my decision. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr - was, according to Igor himself, not him. I talked to him on GW today and he was quite upset regarding the whole thing and wanted me to say (somewhere) that it wasn't him who had made that account; and that he would never have made a fake account/sock not including something resembling Super Igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:55, 30 June 2008 (EDT) # Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr (Talk | contribs) (Check) (18:12, 30 June 2008 -- 19:08, 30 June 2008) 33 1. 217.171.129.77 # Super Igor (Talk | contribs) (Check) (17:12, 3 April 2008 -- 23:16, 4 June 2008) 151 1. 217.171.129.77 # 217.171.129.77 (Talk | contribs) (Check) (20:37, 7 May 2008 -- 20:37, 7 May 2008) 1 1. 217.171.129.77 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Oops. --71.229 17:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::The dates may not match perfectly, but it's an IP that's been associated with both Igor and Uberlongname in the recent past. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:07, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::I know and I'm not trying to say anything else than the fact that Igor told me it wasn't him; and he also seemed to be quite honest about it, as well as upset for real. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:10, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm just posting that so he can see why Uber was banned for being a sock, if we're giving him the benefit of the doubt. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Zoinks! Looks like we have a mystery on our hands, gang! --71.229 17:17, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::GRRRR! You meddling kids and your damn dog! I woulda got away with it if you weren't a bunch of drugged-up hippies who dont go to school and dont have a job! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:20, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::First off, do BM's have checkuser? Never knew that. Second, if admins were to perma Igor, wouldn't they also perma/really long ban his other IP's? Third, it was Mr. Johnson, the school janitor! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:26, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, we need it for checking socks and stuff. I'm not the person to ask about ban policies. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:27, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Igor and Uber have nearly identical writing styles. Just compare them [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It isn't hard to imitate a writing style, and I don't think Igor would lie to Godliest over it. He seems more the type of person to brag tbh. --71.229 17:33, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I can always ask him. He's my guildie and friend and such. Too bad I hardly play teh GW's except when I'm at my dad's house. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:35, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Anyway, it's pointless discussing this further. DE's told Igor to appeal to Auron regarding his ban. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:37, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :It's irrelevant anyway, that sock isn't why he was perma'd. If Uber is a real separate person, he will appeal. I don't see why Igor would even care if some random guy got perma'd because people thought it was him. - 18:12, 30 June 2008 (EDT) It's more intestesting why I've received E-mails from both User:Super igor and that user above, on the same day, at the same time, while most other users banned do not e-mail me at all. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :who?-- 18:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Proxy Accounts Seems as though some users, despite being banned, just use proxies to contribute knowing that if we ban the proxy there are thousands of others for them to use to continue their work. My thoughts are that we should simply delete content posted by proxies used to avoid bans, such as - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:44, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome back ^ -- Armond Warblade 08:59, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Danke. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:39, 10 July 2008 (EDT) DE went to the moon, I heard. c/d? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:03, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Yes he did. And he rode a draculabot back. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:41, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::I can't believe Dracula pulled the switcheroo so fast! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:51, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::: THE MOON! єяøהħ 01:41, 17 July 2008 (EDT) (p.s. pics or it never happened). Inappropriate discussion http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_Ele_Cap i think the "discussion" about this build is pretty rude, the "wise ones" only make jokes and laugh at the author. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 05:00, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :You're overreacting. There's only three out of eight comments on that page where anyone is laughing at the author. You've conveniently ignored all the useful advice: Overkill on AoE for AB, Lacks attunements, Savannah heat would give massive bar compression, too many Superior and Major runes being used, and the Mesmer had no Fire Magic attributes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:08, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::I've seen much much much worse (talking about the discussion here) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Possible College Halp? Not sure if you remember me so well (I'm sure you at least have a vague memory of that єяøהħ kid), but I figured I'd ask you, Auron, and Armond for help. I'm not exactly sure why I chose you three, but you guys always seemed incredibly willing to help. So, as I'm sure you are aware, scholarships are win at getting people free money for college. Leadership is a good quality to show and necessary in some scholarships. I've obviously been very inactive recently, but I was one of the people who helped clean up and set up a bit back during the early stages of the site. I was wondering if you could help a fella out and speak on my behalf if e-mailed by some scholarship money giving group about it. I don't want you to lie and pretend I help daily, but just reassuring them that I helped "clean-up" in the early stages while the site was still under construction would be very helpful. Thanks for any help you can offer. єяøהħ 02:13, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Hey. Long time no see; how are things? Personally, I've been very busy lately -- I recently acquired a new job and so I've been forced to divert a lot of my attention from PvX (real life sucks, huh?). That said, I'm more than happy to help -- don't worry, I'm a writer by trade, embellishment comes naturally to me ;). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:06, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :: Things are awesome, I think I've completely come out of a depression I used to be in (and if I haven't, it just means I've never been happy my entire life). I quit my summer job from last year and never got hired or rehired anywhere this summer, so I don't have an official job, but I mow my subdivision for 60 taxfree $s every two weeks (some other guy has the weeks I don't have), and during spring and fall, we kick it up a notch and mow 2x a week (1x for each of us). It's a nice job and gives me all I need for the summer assuming I spend right. School and lack of playing GW have pulled me away from PvX, but I figure I can take out trash every now and then. :: Anyways, I'm glad you're willing to help and hope we can use your embellishment powers for epic winning. I plan on using your admin email as their way to contact you as a reference, if you have any objections to that just let me know. The scholarship I'm working on is a weird one. 12k a year for 4 years (keeping 3.25gpa min) but it has this weird application process and they don't release the application until Aug 1st. We shall see how this looks and turns out soon enough. Thanks for offering your help. єяøהħ 23:55, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::My admin email is fine. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:57, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Nice idea, єяøהħ — Skakid 00:05, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :: Thanks, you should steal it and use it for yourself (assuming you haven't gone through college already). The only time I'd suggest you not steal it and use it, is if it's to run against me for the same scholarships, 'cause that could turn up bad for one of us. єяøהħ 00:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) I need some help please Hi Defiant Elements. I need some help with my signature but don't know how to make it properly etc. I want my signature to say 'Douchezone' (Douche in black, linking to my user page and zone in red, linking to my talk page) then have this picture after it. Can you help me with the coding for that? Thank you Douche Bag 10:44, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :why would you want to be a douche? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:52, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::Good question, Dutchess Luke. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:55, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::Douchezone Good enough? Code is Douchezone and make sure to redirect the image to your user page and check the use raw signatures box. The image is still too big atm, needs to be 19px tall max, can't use |19px because that just sets the width, not the height. DE isn't really the person to bug with this kind of thing, he has epic leviathans to battle. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:01, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Go with ( ). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:22, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Got it now cheers guys :D [[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 13:18, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Defiant Elements Amirite? 19px*Jebus* Is 20:05, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Iron Mist moar pls. -- Armond Warblade 23:23, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Third times the charm Resolve the situation, as it has not been. Perhaps there needs to be a discussion about RA only builds? If we are going to continue to have an RA build section, then the low votes need to be removed. If they aren't, there is simply no point in keeping that section around and trying to moderate it. Zuranthium 20:22, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :From Frv's talk "I kind of wonder if PvX, or perhaps PvXwiki2 should make a policy to NOT store builds tagged only for RA, AB and CM (or equivalent), they don't do any harm, but you are pretty dumb to vote them anything other than other as long as they are functional. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT)" I question the validity of a vetting system for builds only tagged for RA, AB and CM, as long as they are functional they pretty much should be other. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Pic removal The link to unused pictures shows that you have a bunch of, well... unused pictures. Do you mind if I go through the page and wipe them out? єяøהħ 16:22, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Go ahead. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:13, 2 August 2008 (EDT) So I herd Rask doesn't know you. I hear things though. Xplane urslf plz. FYI THIS MESSAGE IS NOT SRSLY SRS BSNS Anyways I need sleep ect so Hai and Bai Dewd. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 10:41, 2 August 2008 (EDT) : Yeah anyways msn or something. I wanna get things straight about wut happened with felix so I don't hate you for no reason. I had the same idea about auron but we get along so maybe I won't rage on you. Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 12:55, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::You're welcome to contact me on MSN if you like (BTA258@hotmail.com). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:14, 10 August 2008 (EDT) "Warning" NukeFishy is my brother, and Alphawolf0019 is my best friend. As we are each different people,those accounts are not "Sockpuppets". As I have not disregarded the rules and policies of this site, I'm afraid I will not be taking your warning into consideration. Additionally, I would like to request that you un-ban the accounts of my brother and friend. I fail to see how they could have possibly even originated from the same IP address as they were created on different computers. Gil 21:45, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Bluntly put, I guess you do "fail to see how they could have possibly originated from the same IP address". I just did a checkuser myself, and it turned up all three accounts plus edits from the anon IP itself under the same entry. The edits were made from the same IP (which is not synonomous with same computer). As such, rules are in place to prevent these possible forms of abuse of the build rating system. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:35, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::and being used on the same pc would make it show too. Creation location is irrevelant. -- 00:39, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::I didn't break the rules, and you guys banned two real people who aren't feeling very welcome here at the moment. Apparently, instead of recording the IP of our individual computers, your site is recording the IP of our Modem (which until now I didn't think was possible). Imo, the fact that all 3 accounts were used on computers accessing the same modem doesn't seem like sufficient information to ban. None of the 3 accounts has even once been used on the same computer even... Anyway, my friend isn't all that happy about the fact that he was welcomed to this site with a ban the day he joined. Nor is my brother. As I said above, I don't think you have enough information to prove all of these accounts are even the same person. Where the accounts in question have been used doesn't mean shit. I've have been an administrator and moderator on forum sites before, and you had to have more info than "they used the same IP address" to go on a banning spree. Wheres your proof??? Gil 21:09, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::The modem IP is the only one that can be recorded and the only one that matters, since it is the external address. It's the same one every site you visit sees. Internal IP addresses were manufactured to identify different computers within a local network (such as behind a router), and about half of all computers in existence share the same one - 192.168.0.1. Since it's the only address administrators (of any site) can see, it's the only one that can be used to identify anyone, and since it's exceedingly difficult to prove that there are in fact three different people when they're all using the same IP address, it's your word against his checkuser and the site's policy. --71.229.253.172 21:27, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Well hi "checkuser", and this sites policy has no strong proof either way. If you can only see the IP of a modem then IP doesn't prove shit. Not allowing multiple people in my household who use this site to have their own account is bullshit. I have never had this problem on ANY other site. Why now?.... I can't even express how annoyed I am over this.......................................................Gil 22:05, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::What was DE supposed to assume? Site policy states that suspected sockpuppets are banned instantly, and from what we could tell (we had no evidence to the contrary) those were your sockpuppets, so he followed site policy fine by banning them. If you want to petition afterwards for the unbanning, that is fine as bans can easily be undone with no harm caused. If you can provide some proof the accounts are all of different people somehow there should be no problem. You have to admit, though, all 3 accounts showing up on one IP is a little suspicious. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:10, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Suspicious, yes, but does it actually prove that they are in fact sock puppets? No. You shouldn't just go marauding around banning based on IP. What a weak policy. I mean that's like a guessing game. Your playing with peoples accounts here.... As far as proof, fine, what do you want????? As long as it's not our individual Social Security numbers, we can work something out. Gil 22:16, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I have no idea, it was merely a suggestion. The fact of the matter is, I think there has been about 1 other case on the wiki where theres been relatives on the IP making a different account (which has been unbanned since), and thousands of people just socking. If we were forced for proof every time we wanted to ban a sock, the wiki would grind to a halt. Rawr. 22:20, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Then if your not going to try and get proof, there should be a "If we are mistaken, please contact...". Praise your Ban notification differently, it assumes to much that you are 100% correct. Gil 22:35, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Dude, it looks more than suspicious. You could see like MAYBE 2 accounts on one IP (like 2 brothers) but 3 is just plain fishy. It was a simple misunderstanding apparently; stop freaking out, calm down, and ask politely instead of basically saying we're all wrong and we're all bad. DE was nice enough to warn you and not hand out a hefty ban, because we assume good faith. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:37, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::My apologies for seeming like an asshole. It is hard to not getting annoyed over a mistake like this. On a side note, DE was merely following your sites policies as they state that a warning is a standard punishment for first offenders(as it is on most sites). I am open for suggestions on ways to work this out. Gil 22:54, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Use one account. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:58, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I cant imagine DE, upon his being online, wont try to resolve this. As well, this discussion could benefit from a couple trimmings of retarded comments(If we're assuming good faith then why are we banning on sight, GoD? go back to trolling//rapta's comment above me). You were/are in the right to dispute this ban, however, your ignorance of how we work here(which isnt your fault, its not your obligation to know) led to some less than polite comments. Furthermore, you should realize that any suggestions brought forth by non admin/checkuser users are irrelevant and merely suggestions, and thus not warranting a hostile response. I would suggest you carry on this dispute solely with DE or another admin/checkuser willing to stand in. And next time there's a problem, please use the admin noticeboard. It garners more viewings from admins rather than just users who are hitting reload on the recent changes page. Dont waste your time making your case to people who cant do anything about it and are just bored. Like me.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:09, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::If I would of noticed it I would have used it. I'm sure you've all noticed that I'm a little less than fluent with this site(and apparently not to observant either) which is why I took this dispute here in the first place. Moving on, I'd prefer not to share an account. Me and my brother have purchased our own computers long ago to avoid sharing. We would like to continue to do so. We are also different people, and we like to be seen as such on the internet. Gil 23:22, 9 August 2008 (EDT) I'd have to agree with him. I shared my room with my brother for 15 years. Its irritating when it follows you after you've been separated. I'd say the only thing to do is unban the accounts and reban if things get suspicious. Try to keep your brother/friend from voting on your builds because that would make the votes biased in your favor. I hope we can avoid problems like this in future. As for what GoD said I'd have to agree. You should calmy explain the situation instead of freaking out. Freaking only makes things worse. DE is a reasonable guy in most cases. (Except with Felix >:O) Lol. Putting that aside this is like any community and we expect people to be polite and courteous so try to watch your tone next time around. 00:12, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :I unblocked NukeFishy and Alphawolf. I highly recommend that the three of you put your in-game name on your user page. That way people can see if you use different GW accounts. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 07:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Thank you--NukeFishy 16:15, 10 August 2008 (EDT) I would also like to say that Rapta's Smartass Comments didn't help -_- --NukeFishy 19:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :I have no idea how Rapta's comments were 'Smartass'. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT) "I am open for suggestions on ways to work this out", Gilburt......... "Use one Account", Rapta............ Wonderful Suggestion..... --NukeFishy 20:11, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Use one account is a wonderful suggestion. ~~ 20:13, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :People were nice enough to unban you. Talking trash to admins is just a horrible idea. And if you mean "truth" by "smartass comments", then I know the truth is SOOOOO annoying. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:13, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :How was that 'Smartass'? It was a genuine suggestion =\. Take this to my talk page if possible, DE doesn't want full blown convos here. Remember to use colons (:) before your response to indent, making it look cleaner. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:14, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::I do have to agree with Guild of Deals and Rawr. Anyway, thanks  HHHIPPO, and sorry for the misunderstanding, and my rude comments. Will not happen again. Gil 20:24, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Wait a sec. YOUR rude comments? Are you NukeFishy then? Meh, w/e. ~~ 20:25, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::lol, no. I was referring to everything I said above " HHHIPPO"'s comment. xD Gil 20:29, 10 August 2008 (EDT) There are a lot of things I would like to say right now, but I don't want to get baned again.. --NukeFishy 20:37, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Please take this to my talk, it is not needed here. If you could perhaps explain why it was smartass? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:40, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Rawr leave it. I'm personally shocked at the douchebaggery going on here. Rapta's comment was fucking stupid. And frv should be smart enough to see that. GoD, i'll say it again. Go back to trolling, dont involve yourself. everyone fuck off, HHippo handled it well, and again, all of you should be ashamed of yourselves.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 21:36, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Dark, my page, now. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:37, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Signature Hi, I was just wondering if you ould help me with why my signature has the two " either side of my talk?--Liger414 "talk" 16:17, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :because you have " outside you're font tags for your talk page link. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:19, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Where? It looks the same as on the Liger 414 bit =S--Liger414 "talk" 16:22, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::"talk" is what you have. You should have talk which gives talk ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:26, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Ah, thanks mate. =D--Liger414 talk 16:28, 13 October 2008 (EDT) User:Fire Tock/Race Contest JOIN!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:46, 9 November 2008 (EST) Q (uestion) on build:Mo/E_55_Nolani_HM_ i there is a better variant on talk page, can i change the build or start a new page?--180x24px 00:07, 17 November 2008 (EST) User boxes? This is King of Destruction: I was wondering if you could help me with user boxes because I don't know how to post them on my profile Any help is greatly and deeply appreciated. --King of Destruction 20:19, 12 December 2008 (EST) Just thought I'd bring this to your attention I'd like you to look at this, if you could. I really think the users of pvx need a way to reconfirm their admins, rather than them only being responsible to you and the other bureaucrats. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 12:47, 4 February 2009 - ) Inactivity As stated on your talk page and shown by your contribs, you've been increasingly inactive. Are you considering keeping your Bcrat position, and regardless, would you be in favor of nominating another Bcrat(s)? 18:44, 4 February 2009 (EST) :He doesn't need to stop being a bcrat, tbh. Read what he's said here. He also probably can't nominate any new bcrats either. He hasn't been active enough to know anyone. And, finally, this isn't a good place to contact him. As you've said...he's inactive. So, he only came here because I contacted him and asked him to. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 18:48, 4 February 2009 - ) :I still receive emails when my talk page is updated, so it's really a non-issue. As to my Bureaucrat status, I'm not sure I see what harm my retaining it does, so, on that basis, I intend to keep it (besides, given that there's only one other Bureaucrat, having a backup isn't such a bad thing). As to your second question, I'm certainly open to the idea of adding an additional Bureaucrat, but I'm not sure if there's anyone qualified for the position (and even if I did, I'm in no position to nominate anyone given my inactivity, i.e. I don't really know what's goin' on around here). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:01, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::I agree that absolutely nobody is fit to be a Bcrat, for the record. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 19:17, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::I can't think of anyone fit to be a bcrat, but that doesn't mean that there's not someone who could. And I still think we really need another one. Karate Jesus (Talk | ) ( 21:29, 4 February 2009 - ) ::::True, leaving the wiki in Auron's hands is an imbalance of power. But the only active admins now are frv and rapta, iirc. Dont comes on every once in a while, and i havent seen scottie or wiz recently. But of the current admins, nobody's really fit enough to be a b-crat. 22:18, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::What? The only active admins are frv and rapta? Misery, Dont, and Auron are all pretty active tbh. Wiz was on today, but only to update his userpage with "I'm not active anymore". However, I agree that no current admin should be a bcrat. One of the users needs to be nominated. If you want to nominate someone or *cough*yourself*cough*, email Auron. ( 22:23, 4 February 2009 - ) :::::Actually... it's really not. In theory, maybe, but not in practical terms. Worst case scenario, someone contacts me, or Hhhippo, or Cardinal, and that's only if Auron does something that exhibits gross negligence, and, as far as I can tell, he's done nothing of the sort, despite the so-called "imbalance of power." [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:24, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::However, if the new policy to evaluate admins goes through, then he will have too much power. It just seems like there should be more than one person with the ability to promote and demote admins, especially if that new policy goes through. ( 22:26, 4 February 2009 - ) :::::::Even if it's unlikely that Auron will abuse B-crat power, it still seems unfair or at least unsettling to leave all the power essentially in his hands. Its like the 3 branches of US gov't as opposed to one person having the power. Hell, if that happened when bush was in office, the US suicide rate would surpass Japan's. 22:27, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::As I've said, I don't have any issues with appointing another Bureaucrat... assuming a suitable candidate can be found. @Jebus, conflating the way the real world works with the way wikis work is a very poor idea. @KJ, keep in mind, it's only too much power if he misuses it; benevolent wiki-dictatorships can work. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:39, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::(damn ecs) Honestly... I know rather little about the current user base, but the odds of finding someone who meets the pre-reqs to be a good Bureaucrat, when you can't find you among the sysops are... low, specially when most of your active user base consists of avowed trolls, etc. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:29, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Pretty much everyone who actually posts here is a troll.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:30, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Lol, that statement is irony in itself, Shadow. But to address the point, just because none of the admins are good candidates for being a bcrat doesn't mean that someone here is. I just can't think of who. Honestly, pvx isn't like GWW. Our admins aren't necessarily the most qualified/best members of the community. ( 22:34, 4 February 2009 - ) :::::::::Ignoring the off-topic comment, exactly what are the qualifications of a B-crat? Essentially an admin who has the power to make others admins and b-crats. So they aren't influential unless the act for re-evaluating admins is passed, in which case we'll need at least 3 b-crats. But if the act doesnt get passes, this conversation is moot. Oh and i want adminship, but people seem to think i have a bad rep. ^_^ 22:35, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Wrong, bureaucrats are hugely influential. PvX precedent is that Bureaucrats wield de facto authority well beyond what their technical privileges alone would suggest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:38, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Exactly why we need more than 1. And Jebus, I don't think we need 3 to run that policy. 2 would do, but we don't even have that atm (no offense DE). Also, I've found that people who want a position of authority rarely deserve it. We need to find someone who would do a good job and, like Auron, be objective in their decisions. ( 22:40, 4 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::::I nominate Igor for B-crat 2009. 22:43, 4 February 2009 (EST) jjberks for bcrat guyz............................ zzz --''' EVANERGELTON ' 22:44, 4 February 2009 (EST) :How long has he even been a member? ( 22:49, 4 February 2009 - ) ::He's only been a member as long as I have and I don't think that many people here know him or even think he does that great of a job. ( 22:51, 4 February 2009 - ) :::There isn't a single established member of this site that would make a good bureaucrat besides Auron and DE. --71.229 22:53, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::jj is horrible in every sense --' EVANERGELTON ' 22:54, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I'm not sure what all this fuss is about. From what I've read you want a new b-crat so you can implement a new system for reconfirming the adminship of an admin who isn't doing his job and/or doesn't deserve his position. My question is why do you need two? Also, will having a new b-crat and a new system for getting rid of bad admins going to benefit this wiki? The majority of people that still use this site use it more as a social network than an actual place to store information. This is because of the fact that everything great,good, and otherwise has already gone through this site ,barring the occasional skill "balance", nothing changes all that much. Not much new is going to come out of a dead game, so in reality what more can the admins be doing that they are not currently? Ban the trolls? There goes 95% of the wiki. If this new policy and request for change is to truly improve the wiki, why waste energy worrying about what the admins are doing and start worrying about improving the actual content of the wiki itself.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:56, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::my hope was that more accountability would improve the quality of the content of pvx. and tbh until there are improvements in the quality of oversight there will not be improvement in the content. to put it simply, the bar is set too low. Karate Jesus (on my cell and cant sign) I think it's time to move this discussion elsewhere so that my inbox stops being flooded with updates about my talk page having been edited. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:19, 4 February 2009 (EST) but strong inbox is strong [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:36, 5 February 2009 (EST)